


Best I've Ever Had

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Fingering, M/M, Premature Ejaculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: Teenagers suck at having sex, and Peter's previous (and current) sexual partners are no exception. When the lack of a good lay starts to get to Peter, Tony steps in to show him how it's done.





	Best I've Ever Had

Alright so you know how teenagers fucking suck at having sex because they have no experience? (Soz @ any of y’all teenagers reading this, you suck at sex, just letting ya know, it will get better dw)

So Peter just… thinks that sex is supposed to be bad. He has had sex with a few people before, and it was all the same as it is for him and his boyfriend. His boyfriend doesn’t stretch him properly, he finishes really fast, and if he finishes before Peter, he doesn’t try to help him get off. Peter is usually in pain and ready for it to be over anyways, so he rarely gets off from there. This relationship lasts for several months, and while Peter doesn’t realize it himself, Tony notices Peter becoming progressively… whinier. And a little bit snappy. And, even though Peter has always been known to stare at Tony with heart eyes when he thinks he can’t see him, Tony notices the innocent nature of his stares becoming… less innocent.

Tony finally does something when he actually catches Peter’s eyes, hungrily looking at him, lip caught between his teeth. Peter immediately snaps out of it and looks away, pretending to get back to the homework in his lap. Tony grabs the book and tosses it onto his work bench, a little surprised to see the erection that it was hiding.

From there, if you think about it, the next logical step was for them to end up upstairs, mouths moving easily against each other. It is fine, Peter reasons to himself. They’re not having sex. It’s just kissing. His boyfriend has kissed other people before, too, they’re teenagers, and what sort of faithfulness does he expect?

So when Tony’s stubble scrapes his neck, and a bolt of arousal shoots through his body, it doesn’t take much for Peter to explain away the hickey being sucked into the skin. It’s fine; it’s just a hickey, a little fun, no big deal. When big hands go for his belt, it is pretty easy to absolve himself of guilt. Some groping isn’t cheating, right?

The blood rushing in his ears and his cock standing painfully erect in his underwear make it hard for him to think of anything else, so when he finds that he and Tony are completely naked and Tony is swirling a lubed finger around his hole, there really isn’t any question as to whether or not this is okay. Peter simply braces for the pain.

Tony presses his finger in gently, carefully thrusting the digit a few times. He can tell that Peter is tense, so he kisses along his pale thighs to distract from the sensation. When Peter starts to relax, Tony adds a second finger. He takes his time here, scissoring his fingers. Little noises of pleasure are bubbling out of Peter’s lips, his hips pushing down onto Tony’s fingers, his chest rising and falling quickly. Tony smirks, asking slyly, “All good?”

Peter nods fervently, rasping out a, “Good, good-“ just in time for Tony to find his prostate. Peter gasps sharply at the feeling, grinding himself down. “Again, do that again!”

Tony does as he is told, easily locating the soft space inside Peter that has him arching off the bed, babbling Tony’s name. He can’t help but murmur, “Your boyfriend must not do this enough.”

“He hasn’t- he’s never-“ Peter tries, but when Tony adds a third finger and drives them into his spot at full force, he can only manage to sob out a, “Close-close!”

Tony is less than surprised, easily twisting his fingers over Peter’s spot. It is only a few seconds later when come spurts over Peter’s stomach, Peter all but screaming. Tony props back on his haunches, watching Peter catch his breath. “You need to stop?”

“Please don’t stop.” Peter growls, pulling Tony down onto him to capture his mouth again. When Tony’s cock slowly sinks inside him, not only does it not hurt, it feels /fucking fantastic/. Peter is soft between them, but he is still begging for each new thrust.

By the time Tony starts to get close, Peter is getting hard again. Tony, being a gentleman, murmurs, “M’gonna come before I can get you there again, is that alright?”

“Yeah, m’used to it.” Peter says through little gasps, not noticing Tony’s quirked brows. He moans when Tony’s hips stutter, and Tony comes inside him with a groan.

Tony pulls out carefully, watching with furrowed brows when Peter stands up. “Where you going?”

Peter gaps his mouth, his breathing still wispy. “Gonna go clean up? I gotta finish my homework before I go home…”

Tony makes a noise somewhere between a scoff and a chuckle, dragging Peter back into the bed. “We clearly aren’t done yet.”

“You don’t have to-“ Peter starts, but the sentence is cut short by a gasp. Tony’s mouth is on his cock, hot and wet, and Peter thinks he might see stars as Tony starts to move up and down his length.

Tony can’t help but smirk at how quickly Peter is returning to the edge. His hands fly down to grab his head suddenly, trying to pull his mouth away.

“Gonna come!” Peter warns, twisting his hips as he tries to pull himself from Tony’s mouth. Tony’s arm pins him down at his lap, and he bobs his head more forcefully.

Wet heat gushes over Tony’s tongue, and he pulls away carefully, smiling down at a panting, blushing Peter. “Was that okay?”

Peter swallows and nods, his voice shaky as he says, “The best I’ve ever had.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://rubberupandmakeitstarker.tumblr.com/


End file.
